1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a portable device for displaying an augmented reality (AR) image and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Augmented reality (AR) technologies obtained by mixing a real object and a virtual object allow a user to see a real image together with an AR image to provide additional information together with sense of reality. For example, when surroundings are seen by a camera of a smart phone, an AR image such as a location and telephone number of a neighboring store, etc. together with a real image is displayed as a stereoscopic image. AR technologies can also be applied to a portable device.
A conventional portable device for providing an AR service displays a plurality of AR images on a limited display screen, and thus a user has difficulty in easily acquiring desired information from the AR images.